Lucha por el Multiverso
by bowser3000000
Summary: el titulo lo explica todo es una gran batalla entre cronos y los heroes de diversos mundos
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes aqui mencionas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Mi primer fic por favor no sean gachos y dejen review

Lucha por el Multiverso

Prologo

Han pasado 2 años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y la paz había reinado en la ciudad de Tokio, pero algo amenazaba con romper la paz no solo en Tokio sino en todo el Multiverso causando estragos a través del espacio y el tiempo provocando que aquellos seres malignos que fueron derrotados en la diferentes dimensiones escaparan del infierno esparciéndose a las diferentes dimensiones.

Mientras tanto en el universo de los guerreros Z han pasado 3 años desde la batalla final entre Goku y Majin Boo muchas cosas pasaron como la repentina reaparición en este tiempo de Bardock el Padre de Goku, para celebrar este evento en la Corporación Capsula había una gran fiesta así que nadie se dio cuenta de una aterradora presencia que venía hacia este mundo, en ese momento una gran tormenta se desato, apareciendo el dueño de aquella aterradora presencia Diábolos Lucifer autor y padre del pecado que llego aquí después de ser vencido por los caballeros de la Diosa Atena.

Mientras en otra tierra para ser exactos en el digimundo han pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de Quartzmon el rey del digimundo Shoutmon fue convocado al territorio de las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo para informarle que necesitaba reunir a todos los niños elegidos de todas las diferentes tierras y eras para pelear contra unas poderosísimas presencias que desconocidas para las cuatro bestias se trataban de Freezer y Cell que llegaron al digimundo para conquistarlo.

En esos mismos instantes en otra tierra en Death City han pasado 6 meses desde que con la alianza entre brujas y el shibusen hasta que una noche el actual shinigami Death Kid se dio cuenta de la presencia de un demonio muy poderoso conocido como Aion que recientemente fue derrotado por su hermano Chrono y la rencarnación de María Magdalena y que fue envido a esta dimensión por un ser desconocido de grandes poderes con ansias de conquistar el Multiverso.

Mientras tanto en otro universo San Francisco 1925 habían pasado 3 años desde la batalla de Pandemónium que acabo con las ambiciones de Aion, Rosette se encuentra recuperando sus fuerzas después de usar su máximo poder para acabar la guerra de Pandemónium cuando se produjo una extraña tormenta en la línea astral trayendo a este mundo a unos seres conocidos como los Dark Masters y Cinco de los siete señores demonios del digimundo comandados por Apocalymon esperando por la orden de ataque de aquel que los revivió para conquistar el Multiverso.

En otra parte del Multiverso cerca del Santuario de Atena han pasado 2 meses desde la última guerra santa contra el Dios de la Oscuridad Apsu Koga y el resto de los caballeros de bronce fueron llamados al santuario para informarles de que Diábolos Lucifer ha revivido y también de la inminente guerra santa contra su hermana la diosa Pallas pero en ese instante una gran energía atacó el santuario se trataban de la Reina Metalia, El Fantasma de la Muerte y La Reina Neherenia que fueron revividos para acabar con la amenaza que representaban Atena y sus caballeros de bronce.

En esos instantes en la ciudad de Tokio del universo de las Sailor Scouts aparecieron las brujas hermanas Arachne y Medusa Gorgón dispuestas a esparcir el caos y la locura en este y todos los otros mundos.

Mientras en ese instante en un lugar donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio se encontraba la prisión del dios del tiempo Cronos aquel que trajo del mundo de los muertos a aquellos seres antes descritos. Cuando se aparecieron seis sombras femeninas a las que el dios reconocio como sus generales que no eran otras que aquellas brujitas atolondras que ahora eran controladas por el dios.

Fin Prologo

Por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinion sobre esta historia que me gusto mucho


	2. Chapter 1 Origenes

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 1

Hace 3 millones de años en el Olimpo cronos fue derrotado y encerrado por sus hijos Zeus, Hades y Poseidón en el Tártaro un lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio, para impedir que su padre escapara los dioses sellaron el destino de su padre con 3 barreras creadas a partir de sus cosmos pero debido a las guerras santas libradas en contra de Hades y Poseidón por parte de Atena y sus 88 santos las barreras que estos crearon se fueron debilitando la primera en caer fue la del dios del inframundo Hades después de ser derrotado por la Diosa Atena en los campos Elíseos; ya solo quedando las barreras de Poseidón y Zeus aunque la barrera creada por el emperador de los mares está muy débil debido a su encierro en la Ánfora de Atena por lo tanto la única intacta es la creada por el Padre de Todo Zeus.

Hace 6 meses en la ciudad de Misora la 6 ex aprendices de bruja y su hija Hana se reunieron para para celebrar el regreso de Momoko a Japón para celebrar su cumpleaños 17, en ese momento notaron como se detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor, siendo transportadas ante la presencia de Cronos por el mismo señor del tiempo; entonces le preguntaron por qué se encontraban ahí a lo que el Dios les respondió que ellas eran las herederas de su poder, al escuchar esto todas quedaron intrigadas y confundidas ante la respuesta hasta que Doremi le preguntó – a que se refiere conque somos las herederas de su poder- a lo que el Dios le responde que son pocas las brujas que pueden manipular el tiempo sin causar estragos en la continuidad del mismo y que la bruja Majorika fue su discípula hace 150 años y que estas al ser entrenadas por ella las convertía en sus discípulas también a lo que les ofreció permitirles ser brujas otra vez sin necesidad de que sacrificaran a sus seres amados y les dio para pensar 1 año y luego volvería por su respuesta, a lo que ellas aceptaron. Ya había pasado la mitad del plazo establecido por el dios por lo que contactaron a La Reina del Mundo de las Brujas para confirmar si era cierta la oferta que les hizo el Dios del Tiempo; a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente y con eso en mente decidieron aceptar la oferta del Dios en cuestión a lo este les ofreció las armaduras sagradas de los elementos Aire, Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Luz, Oscuridad y los poderes Sailor de la luz y la oscuridad a cada una de ellas.

Entonces Cronos valiéndose de sus poderes usó esas armaduras para convertirlas en seres sin corazón que lo ayudarían a destruir el Multiverso poniendo a su disposición una legión de espectros y encomendándole la conquista de un universo a cada una apoyando a las fuerzas ya presentes en las diferentes dimensiones; Doremi poseedora por la armadura elemental de la luz fue enviada al universo de las Sailor Scouts, Aiko poseedora de la armadura elemental del agua fue enviada al mundo de los guerreros z, Hazuki poseedora de la armadura elemental del aire fue enviada al Digimundo, Onpu poseedora de la armadura elemental de la oscuridad fue enviada a Death City, Momoko poseedora de la armadura elemental del fuego fue enviada a San Sanfrancisco en 1925 y Poppu la Sailor de la Oscuridad fue enviada al Santuario, mientras que Hana la Sailor de la Luz fue enviada a la corriente del Multiverso buscando a la Neo organización XIII para solicitar el apoyo del maestro Xehanort y los incorpóreos y Malefica y los sin corazón.

Pero sin sospechar el dios del tiempo en centro exacto del universo el oráculo de Kandrakar estaba al tanto de la situación por lo que ha decidido reunir a las guardianas del velo para apoyar a los diferentes mundos de caer en la manos de Cronos convocando también a los Dioses y/o gobernantes de esas dimensiones para ponerlos al tanto, siendo el espíritu de la reina Serenity del extinto milenio de plata representante de la dimensión delas Sailor Scouts, Dende el actual Kamisama de la Tierra de los guerreros z, el Shinigami representante en espíritu de Death City, a Yggdrasil Dios del digimundo, a María Magdalena de la Tierra donde habita el demonio Chrono y Atena la diosa de la Guerra y la sabiduría en representación del Santuario junto al maestro Yen Sid y la reina del mundo de las Brujas.


	3. Chapter 2 El inicio de las Batallas 1

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 2

En el universo de las Sailor Scouts la locura se esparció por todo el planeta, provocando muchas bajas que no pasaron inadvertidas por las guardianas de este planeta que se enfrentaron al Kishin y las hermanas Gorgón lucharon con todo pero no se esperaban que las bujas usaran a los civiles como escudos humanos sabiendo que nada perdían usaron el Ataque de los planetas de las Sailor para acabar con la amenaza lo que no contaban era con refuerzos de los invasores, una poderosa presencia llegó tratándose de Doremi que con un ejército de sin corazones a lo que les dijo a las brujas – puesto que no son capaces de encargarse de unas mocosas con un poder insignificante yo lo hare – acto seguido dijo – Luz Segadora del Mal – pero sin que la invasora se diera cuenta las sailors fueron transportadas a Kandrakar para reunirse con los otros héroes vencidos de otros mundos.

Mientras tanto en el universo de los guerreros z Lucifer empezó su ataque sobre la capital del oeste con la ayuda de los tres jueces del infierno Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos que fueron revividos por Cronos para ayudar a lucifer en su campaña dándoles un ejército de demonios espectros y sincorazon para conquistar el universo pero entonces 8 presencias poderosas pero insignificantes en comparación del mismo Lucifer aparecieron se trataban de Goku, Picoro, Gohan Goten, Trunks, Vegeta , Majin Boo y Bardock; entonces Lucifer se mofo de ellos diciendo - vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son los defensores de este mundo permítanme presentarme soy Diabolos Lucifer príncipe de la Oscuridad – a lo que Picoro palideció y dijo – pero es imposible tú fuiste destruido hace eones por los Caballeros de Atena – a lo que Lucifer contesta – así fue yo también creí que el ataque del Caballero Pegaso había sido mi fin pero alguien pensó que sería malo que alguien tan poderoso fuera destruido por un insecto como ese – pero cuando Picoro iba a preguntar quién era su jefe una nueva presencia se sintió tratándose de Aiko que le reclamo a Lucifer la demora diciendo que ella se encargaría de los guerreros y que el siguiera recolectando las almas a lo que el demonio le hizo una reverencia y fue a hacer lo que le encargaron mientras Aiko atacó diciendo –Fulgor Oceánico de Oscuridad – acto seguido una gran marejada cubrió a los guerreros que sin conocimiento de la invasora habían sido transportados a Kandrakar donde estaba el consejo de divinidades del Multiverso.


	4. Chapter 3 El Inicio de las Batallas 2

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 3

Mientras tanto los 34 niños niños elegidos convocados al territorio de las bestias sagradas estaban luchando contra una horda de incorpóreos comandados por Freezer y Cell que empezaron a causar estragos en las distintas zonas del digimundo hasta que los digielegidos hartos atrajeron a los 2 invasores a los antiguos cuarteles de Bagramon el nido del demonio donde los esperaban los máximos digimon evolucionados se trataban de Omnimon que derroto al peligrosísimo Armageddemon, Imperialdramon Paladín Mode que derroto al ambicioso MaloMyotismon, Gallantmon Crimsom Mode quien logró detener al D-Reaper de destruir el mundo humano, Susanoomon que derroto a uno de los 7 señores demonio Lucemon Satán Mode, Shine Greymon Burst Mode que también derroto a uno los 7 señores demonio Belphemon, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode formado con los digimon de sus aliados lo que lo hacía casi tan poderoso como el que derroto a Darkness Bagramon y Arrestadramon Superior Mode que derroto al implacable Quartzmon que atacaron a los invasores con todo su poder pero fueron protegidos por un campo de fuerza que sorprendió a todos cuando se oyó un regaño para los invasores el señor Cronos está decepcionado por su desempeño contra unos niños dicho lo anterior atacó diciendo – Aire Oscuro Cortante – que logró destruir todo el lugar, pero sin que Hazuki se diera cuenta sus oponentes no sucumbieron a su ataque sino que fueron transportados a Kandrakar igual que en los otros mundos.

Mientras tanto en Death City el Shibusen tenía problemas para enfrentar a Aion y los pecadores apoyados por Onpu y un grupo de incorpóreos y sincorazon que hartos de estar peleando contra seres insignificantes se disponían a acabar con todo pero de pronto todos menos Onpu fueron puestos fuera de combate por la elite del lugar se trataban de Maka Albarn y su compañero Soul, Black Star y su compañera Tsubaki, El actual Shinigami Death the Kid y sus compañeras las hermanas Patty & Liz y aquel que fue recientemente rescatado de la profundidades del Hades Crona y su compañero Ragnarok viendo esto Onpu se limitó a atacar diciendo – vaya después de todo me divertiré con ustedes inútiles Magia Negra del Caos – dicho esto todo se oscureció pero antes de ser eliminados fueron transportados a Kandrakar cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Onpu que se dirigió a informarle lo ocurrido a Cronos y recibir nuevas órdenes de este.


	5. Chapter 4 El Inicio de las Batallas Fin

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 4

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de San Francisco de principios de siglo 20 la orden tenía problemas con Caos y todo su sequito, sin embargo cuando llego Momoko no tuvieron más opción que llamar a aquellos que sobrevivieron de la batalla de Pandemonium Rosette, Chrono y los 7 apóstoles pero ni siquiera pudieron hacer nada por qué Momoko al darse cuenta de su presencia atacó diciendo – Lluvia de fuego infernal – pero en ese momento Rosette inconscientemente los transportó a Kandrakar en el presente junto al resto de los exiliados por las fuerzas de Cronos.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los santos de Atena una nueva guerra santa en dos frentes se desató entre las fuerzas de Atena y su hermana Pallas el primer frente era el santuario de la diosa donde la mayoría de los caballeros dorados se quedaron a proteger a Atena cuya fuerza vital era absorbida por Pallas cuando de repente fueron atacados por Poppu Sailor Earth corrompida por la Luz de Destrucción logró abrirse pasó por las 12 casas sin problemas ya que los caballeros dorados que estaban con Atena decidieron detener a la invasora en la casa de Piscis pero lo único que lograron fue que los atacará con todo logrando ponerlos fuera de combate al instante dirigiéndose hacia el tempo de Atena con la ayuda de Apocalymon y los Dark Masters pero antes de lograr su cometido el cosmos de Atena estallo en furia creando una barrera protectora. Mientras tanto en el segundo frente en la Ciudad de Pallasvelda los Caballeros de Bronce y Acero se abrían paso hacia el castillo de Pallas cuando el cosmos de Pallas desapareció debido a que Hanna Sailor Majokai logro asesinar a la Diosa y sus guardianes mientras los 7 señores demonio asesinaban a todos los caballeros de acero y sucumbían ante el poder Eden de Orión y Seiya de Sagitario junto a Koga de Pegaso, Subaru de Caballo Menor, Yuna de Águila, Rhyuho de Dragón, Soma de León Menor y Haruto de Lobo pero ellos fueron impotentes ante el poder de Hanna que junto a Sailor Earth que había llegado para asegurarse que no hubiera sobrevivientes atacaron diciendo al unísono – Maniobra Oscura Conjunta, Gran Explosión de Magia Oscura – pero antes de que el ataque los golpeara desaparecieron en una luz que los transporto a la fortaleza de Kandrakar en el centro del Multiverso para ponerlos a salvo de los invasores de su mundo.

Notas: Me disculpo por lo corto de los capitulos los voy a resubir en un solo cap pronto pero los siguientes espero que sean mas largos asi que mucha paciencia y un agradecimineto especial a andromedaaiorossayita por ser mi primer follower y siguiendo su consejo extendere lo mas posible lo caps gracias por su compresión


	6. Chapter 5 Intermedio

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 5

Kandrakar en el centro del Multiverso lugar donde se reunieron el Consejo, las Deidades, Gobernantes y sus guerreros tras haber sido derrotados por los ejércitos de Cronos, donde los últimos se ponían al Corriente de la actual situación en el Multiverso y solicitaron cooperación total a todos los guerreros a lo que accedieron presentándose todos en ese momento apareciendo en el lugar las Guardianas del Velo.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones correspondientes les informaron que tendrían que regresar a sus mundos para recuperarlos del control de Cronos con la diferencia que irían todos los presentes a combatir y apoyarse mutuamente a lo que todos afirmaron positivamente siendo la primera parada la ciudad de Tokio en él universo de las Sailor Scouts que sin conocimiento de los presentes ya había sido conquistada por las hermanas Gorgón.

Mientras tanto en la prisión del Tártaro donde se encontraba encerrado Cronos las Ojamajos le informaban de la situación en los mundos conquistados a lo que el Dios gritó con furia – maldito Oráculo debí suponer que no sería cosa fácil invadir el Multiverso sin que ese maldito calvo lo notara- haciendo temblar el lugar debido a la magnitud de su poder haciendo que las guerreras se sintieran nerviosas ante la ira de su señor, Doremi se separó de las otras para hablar con el dios preguntando un tanto nerviosa - ¿Y qué es lo que haremos a continuación Señor? – a lo que el aludido dijo regresen a los mundos conquistados y asegúrenlos, conociendo a ese calvo seguramente todos los guerreros vencidos regresaran para intentar recuperarlos por lo que les daré el poder de la aniquilación y la habilidad de absorber la oscuridad de la humanidad también busquen la llave de ese Mundo, siendo esta vez Poppu quien le preguntó al Dios - ¿Y para qué sirve esa llave maestro? – A lo que el aludido respondió diciendo sirve para liberarme de esta prisión- por lo que esta vez siendo Hazuki la que preguntó - ¿Pero no se supone que lo que lo mantenía encerrado eran los cosmos divinos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades? – por lo que Cronos dijo en efecto debería ser libre pero al parecer eso solo logro despertarme de mi letargo aún hay dos impedimentos para poder liberarme de aquí, la primera barrera la del sueño eterno se logró romper debido a la muerte de Hades, luego está la barrera de los mundos que se abrirá con las llaves de cada uno de los mundos que no sé dónde se encuentran y la ultima la barrera del poder que me devolverá todo mi poder desconozco como romperla pero no creo que sea necesario romperlo porque una vez que caiga la segunda barrera seré lo suficientemente fuerte para viajar al Olimpo y obligar a Zeus a liberarme por completo – dicho esto abrió portales de la oscuridad hacia los mundos conquistados a lo que las guerreras partieron a buscar las llaves de los mundos.

De regreso en Kandrakar a petición de los Caballeros Dorados y la primera generación de niños elegidos el consejo les cumplió dos cosas a los caballeros Dorados revivió a sus camaradas caídos en la última guerra santa contra Marte a lo que revivieron a Schiller de Cáncer, Micenas de Leo, Genbu de Libra, Sonia de Escorpión, Ionia de Capricornio, Tokisada de Acuario y Amor de Piscis y la primara generación les devolvieron a su niñez con el conocimiento adquirido y crearon clones de TK y Kari que rejuvenecieron para unirse a sus camaradas por lo el Oráculo les informo que deberían entrenar en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata por lo que al escuchar esto Sailor Moon se acercó y preguntó – ¿por qué debemos entrenar y por qué en las Ruinas del Milenio de Plata? – a lo que el Oráculo respondió – Cronos se ha enterado de mi intervención por lo que les otorgo a sus guerreras corrompidas el poder de la aniquilación y la habilidad de absorber la oscuridad en los corazones de la humanidad por lo que deberán entrenar por un año para poder pelear en igualdad y las ruinas son el mejor lugar ya que así no podrán ser detectados por el enemigo ahora los enviare a las ruinas pero antes de que eso pasara la reina del Reino de la brujas interrumpió al Oráculo para decirles – por favor no destruyan a las generales de Cronos busquen la manera de curarlas de la oscuridad de Cronos a lo que todos asintieron desapareciendo al instante y apareciendo en las antes mencionadas ruinas.


	7. Chapter 6 El Entrenamiento comienza

Lucha por el Multiverso

Capítulo 6

Nota: este capítulo es explicativo por lo que habrá más que nada un pequeño despliegue de técnicas

De regreso en el universo de las sailors una puerta oscura se abrió saliendo Doremi que inmediatamente convoco al Kishin y las brujas para que estuvieran alertas por si las Sailor ponían un pie en la tierra sin saber que ellas ya habían llegado y esta vez con compañía pero en vez de la tierra llegaron a las ruinas del Milenio de Plata que fue destruido por la Reina Beryl bajo las ordenes del Caos, en ese momento también llegó Sailor Galaxia al sentir un poder equiparable con el Caos por lo que se sorprendió al enterarse de la situación diciendo – yo les daré a ustedes que me ayudaron a librarme del caos mi poder, conocimiento y esencia – dicho lo anterior comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado que sorprendió a varios presentes incluyendo a Vegeta, Harbinger de Tauro, Death Kid y Marcus Daimon que desapareció juntó con Galaxia en ese momento Izzy preguntó – ¿Que paso con la guerrera dorada? – a lo que Sailor Plutón respondió con amabilidad -ella nos transfirió todo su poder a nosotras las Sailor Scouts lo que seguramente afectara Tokio de Cristal – y eso mismo pasaba en esos momentos en Tokio de Cristal ya que tanto la Neo reina Serena como Rini Neo Sailor Moon empezaron a emitir más poder que fortaleció de gran manera la barrera que había en la tierra y después de eso la reina envió al pasado a Rini junto a las Sailor Quartet – y en el presente Plutón sintió el poder de la pequeña dama y en ese momento las puertas del tiempo se abrieron no solo trayendo a Rini sino también a Mirai Trunks que se sorprendió al verse frente a si mismo cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Cronos que sintió un gran dolor que lo debilito demasiado preguntándose quién abrió las puertas del tiempo pensando "Esto no es normal y además se sintió una gran cantidad de poder desde otra dimensión tendré que tomar lo que queda de energía oscura de él" – al decir esto en el mundo de las Pretty Cure por fin habían logrado vencer al Rey de la oscuridad por 3ra y última vez cuando un portal se abrió en el cielo y succiono los restos de la oscuridad por lo que las Guerreras Legendarias se preguntaron qué paso y en ese momento el guardián de piedras prisma apareció y dijo – Cronos ha despertado y ha succionado el poder del Rey de la Oscuridad – pero antes de decir algo más se oyó decir una voz – lamentablemente tienes razón sabiduría Cronos ya ha despertado y ha corrompido a las guerreras del Majokai por lo que pediré su ayuda en esta situación - y dicho esto un portal se abrió enfrente de las tres guerreras y les dijo crucen este portal para reunirse con el resto de los héroes exiliados por lo que las chicas y el Guardián cruzaron pero llegaron a distintos sitios las chicas llegaron al Milenio de Plata donde fueron recibidas por Sailor Moon y el guardián llego a Kandrakar donde se reunió con las demás deidades que lo pusieron al tanto de actual situación.

Y hechas las presentaciones comenzaron los entrenamientos/combates con los primeros elegidos que digievolucionaron a la etapa Mega fusionándose con sus compañeros apareciendo Omnimon evolución DNA de Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon, HerculesMegaKabuterimon, Hououmon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphymon y Ophanimon siendo estos dos últimos los que sorprendieron a los diez guerreros legendarios después fue el turno de la segunda generación apareciendo Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Shakkoumon y Silphymon todos digievoluciones DNA después siguieron los Tamers y aparecieron Gallantmon Crimsom Mode, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Cherubimon, Justimon, Bancho Leomon, Craniamon, MarineAngemon Y Belzeemon Blast Mode luego los guerreros legendarios Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, JetSylphymon, Daipenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, KingEtemon, Venusmon, Puppetmon, Alphamon y ReichLeomon luego les siguieron los agentes de DATS ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode, Queen Chessmon, KingChessmon, Kentaurosmon y JumboGamemon y finalmente de la armada aliada de Xros Heart Omega Shoutmon, ZeekGreymon, RaptorSparrowmon, JagerDorulumon, AtlurBallistamon, Minervamon y Arresterdramon Superior Mode.

Los guerreros Z elevaron al máximo su Ki adquiriendo la transformación de Super Saiyajin Fase 3 y Picoro alcanzando la fuerza del Super Namekusein que obtuvo al vencer a Slug.

Después los Caballeros Dorados alcanzaron el séptimo sentido al hacer explotar al máximo sus cosmos al igual que los caballeros legendarios y los de Bronce que despertaron las Armaduras divinas de Pegaso, Caballo Menor, Águila, Dragón, Lobo, Orión y Leon Menor al alcanzar el máximo cosmos.

Luego los Especialistas de Shibusen hicieron la máxima resonancia de almas sacando sus mejores técnicas siendo Maka El Cazador de demonios, Black Star La Increíble Espada, Death Kid el Sanzu Death Cannon y Crona con la Tormenta de Espinas de Rosa.

Luego el quipo 7 empezando por Naruto que se transformó en el Kyubii, luego Sasuke liberando el poder del Susanoo y Sakura usando La Liberación del Sello del Yin.

Las Pretty Cure se transformaron diciendo – ¡Doble aurora Boreal ¡y ¡Vida brillante, brillante luminosa! ¡El corazón de la luz y las luces, en aras de unir a todos como uno solo! Shiny Luminosa Guardiana de la Luz Cure Black, Guardiana de la Luz Cure White siervos del poder de la oscuridad ya es hora de que se mueran.


End file.
